How in the world did this happen?
by obanfan75
Summary: A cross with many things but one of main ones is Oban star-racers...you'll learn the others soon enough. Character is in first person and is Silvamane, but her name here is Lilly. please R
1. author's note

Author's summary for the strange crossover…

Yes I know I've used Rick a little too much, you can't blame me for being a sucker for the tattooed muscle bound pilot can you?

Basically this is what its about Silva or as she's known here Lilly has a harem or whatever its called. A group of men who would do anything for her. You'll see who else they are in the story. And random mentions form books games and other things. Silva-Lilly POV, I'm not use to first person so excuse me for all the I and other repeats.


	2. Chapter 1

This is based off of Silva and my favorite characters.

At my mansion in California that is over twenty acres. And the land is 200 acres. Mansion contains everything in the world, including four of my favorite guys from my favorite TV shows and there might be more... And several other characters that are like family to me. Some character mentions from games, shows, and books.

Me: "Hey boys how's it going?"

Rick Thunderbolt from Oban Star-racers. "Fine, nothing much to do though here…" Glaring at Greed through his sunglasses.

Greed from Full Metal Alchemist, grinning and peering over his purple sunglasses, "How can you be bored? This place has everything in it!"

The Blue Spirit from Avatar: The Last Airbender was leaning against the doorway. Looked at me, then at the other two guys then back at me. Pointing at me, he then pointed at Rick and Greed, smashing his palm and fist together.

Me: "Were you guys fighting again?" Sitting between Rick and Greed on the couch. Rick and Greed laid an arm on my shoulders, but their hands touched and they recoiled. I shook my head, "You guys keep fighting and I might just have to get physical…" giving each of them a hard stare.

Blue Spirit pushed off the doorway came over to me and sat on the floor between my legs and leaned back.

And just at that time my _brother _Scar from Full Metal Alchemist walked in and saw me surrounded by _my_ _boys. _"Lilly, I ask. Why do you continue to act as if you want every man that crosses your path?"

"_Every_ man?" I snorted, "Not _every_ man, because _your_ obviously not one of _my boys_…" I leaned back into the couch, enjoying the heat coming from Rick and Greed. The Blue Spirit rested his arms on my legs. "These three are the only few I really care for, the only few examples of good men who exist in this world."

I could feel each of them agreeing silently in their own way. Scar sat cross-legged on the floor in front of us. Blue spirit seemed to be on edge since my brother Scar walked in. I nudged him in the back with a foot, turning to look up at me. I motioned for him to follow me, before I stood up and headed to the hallway.

When we were finally alone, "Why are you so on edge? What happened? "

He was silent as ever, but I could understand even if he didn't say a word. This is what he _said_, "Your brother Scar attempted to attack me because he thinks I am an alchemist! He almost killed me! How can you trust him?!" He gripped my hands in his gloved ones, putting them over his heart. Saying silently, "Protect me."

"Then the others will come after you, wondering why I'm only protecting you. But I can at least talk to Scar, to see if I can get him to leave you alone. Okay?"

He nodded, dropping my hands then catching me in a tight hug. I hugged him back; he wouldn't let go until I cleared my throat. When he did, his stomach growled loudly and I laughed.

"Let's get something to eat in the kitchen," I pointed farther down the hall, before heading towards the giant kitchen equipped with everything a chef needed. And more.

The other guys began to notice how we were taking a little longer than usual, became worried and a little more paranoid than usual. Rick and Greed trotted down the hall, trying to figure out where we went. Scar came up behind them, and then heard something clang in the kitchen. Scar ran over to the entrance and saw that the Blue Spirit and I were cooking. Scar then noticed the Blue Spirit fire bending again, and rushed to "_save"_ me from his "_alchemy_."

I noticed out of the corner of my eye something tan rush towards my cooking buddy and me. _Scar?_ I remembered that Scar thought the Blue Spirit was an alchemist, trying to hurt me. "Scar, no!" I dropped what I was doing and grabbed his arm before he could place it on the Blue Spirit and kill him.

"Sister, why did you stop me?" He looked at me with concern; Rick and Greed came in and noticed what happened.

"Lilly what happened, are you okay," they said in perfect unison.

"I'm fine," I growled. "But _**brother**_ Scar **isn't**…"

Scar retreated, taking several steps back with confusion all over his face. "What do you mean sister?"

I rubbed my temples with a hand, "The Blue Spirit is not an alchemist. And he would never hurt me, Scar. So why would you think he was going to?"

He stuttered, "But he was creating fire out of-" I raised a hand to stop him.

"I know, but that's not alchemy, dear brother. That is what's called fire bending, since he _is_ a fire bender. Unlike the Elric brothers, and unlike alchemy it doesn't use transmutation circles or equivalent exchange. Ruthless studying and practice is how one learns fire bending. Not from books and paper, but from training and fighting opponents, defending one self with fire." I watched Scar close his eyes and nod in understanding.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turned, Blue Spirit had finished cooking his steak with his fire bending and pointed to another steak, which he had also cooked for me. I smiled; Rick and Greed were starting to become a little jealous of the smaller male.

These thoughts ran through Greed's head. _What is that little shrimp think he's doing, cooking my girl food? Sweet-talking her when I'm not around or when I'm not in earshot? When she's not around to protect him, I'll scare him so bad he'll leave! _

Through Rick's head, _I don't mind the little guy, but I know Greed and that other kid, are going to be pissed. Better help the poor guy before he gets hurt, or worse. _"Lilly, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed your armor for a couple of months?"

I looked to him, raising an eyebrow before shrugging, "Okay, but I better not find any weird modifications or anything else done to it when I get it back…" Then turning back to the Blue Spirit.

Scar stared at Rick in wonderment of why he would need her Spartan armor, that she got from that strange man called Master chief (From halo: 1,2,3). Greed gave the ex-pilot a hard glare; he always knew that I cared for Rick a little more than him because he was injured.

Greed grunted and left to his room followed close behind by my brother. Rick waited after the thief finished his food and left, but caught him by the scruff of his neck dragging him back to the table.

"Lilly we have to talk about your little thief here," placing a firm hand on the Blue Spirit's shoulder and pushed him down into a chair. Before taking his own seat in front of me.

I finished the last of my steak and sighed, "I already know Greed and Jet (from avatar the last airbender) are going to be pissed that I'm leaning more towards him instead of them. And leaning towards you too." I added.

Blue spirit took his mask off; Rick flinched inwardly as he took the scar in. _Why does she care for him, is it due to that scar? Or something else? _Zuko laid the mask on the table and looked into my eyes. He stayed silent as he listened, ignoring Rick's scrutinizing gaze.

"Zuko, Rick…its best if you two lay low for a while…while I deal with the other guys." I closed my eyes; weary of the fight that always came when I leaned towards one of the boys more than the others. Rick understood most of the time why I did it. Zuko understood it too, and knew to stay out of the way of Greed and Jet when it happened. "That's why you wanted my armor, so you could protect yourself and Zuko?"

He nodded a solemn agreement, "I don't want-" He cleared his throat, "Zuko or me to get hurt by those two, or worse."

Zuko cut in, "I can take them!" raising a fist engulfed in flame.

"No you can't, you may be able to stop Jet. But not Greed. He'll keep coming until your dead, like his name implies he won't stop until he gets what he wants." Leaning back on the wooden dining chair, making it squeak and groan. "There might be a way though, if I can smack some sense into those two. To leave you guys alone." He dropped his fist, extinguishing the flame.

Two of my countless number of sisters decided to walk in at that time, I turned to say hello to Eva (from Oban star-racers) and to Raven (from teen titans).

"Hello Lilly, hey Rick." Eva was as cheerful as ever.

While Raven on the other hand, "Hey guys…" she saw Zuko. "Uh-who's the new guy?"

Everyone but Raven fell to the floor in complete shock. I scrambled to stand, "How in the hell do you not know Zuko?"

Raven shrugged, "Never seen him before…wait. Your mind, its familiar…Blue Spirit?"

Zuko grabbed his mask and began to tie it back over his face, but I stopped him and shook my head. Most of my _family _knew who the Blue Spirit was, but not everyone. Jet and Greed were one of those few who really didn't know who he was at all. And Jet would be overly pissed about learning it to be Zuko.

Raven blinked, "I have to go, Robin's calling me." She left hurriedly.

Eva was about to speak when her cell phone rang and she read the text message. "Its my dad, he wants me back down at the house, bye guys!" She rushed out of the kitchen.

I shook my head, "I'm always curious about those two, when do they get to have their time off from work and family…"

Rick and Zuko shrugged. I stretched, "Zuko, maybe its best if you stay with me from now on, you too Rick. I don't plan on losing the two of my three favorites." I left towards my room.

"Two of her three favorites?" Zuko muttered. And chased after me, putting his mask on.

Rick caught that, shook his head and leisurely followed. We arrived at my room. It wasn't really a decorator's paradise; it literally had **nothing** except the essentials. A large bed that could accommodate five, two large dressers left of the bed, and a master bathroom so big it was almost considered a second house to the right of the dressers.

Zuko took a seat on the bed as well as Rick.

"I thought your room would have a bunch of stuff in it," Rick said. Zuko nodded in silent agreement…

"Nah, I never really liked having stuff in my room. I like having open spaces, so I can practice and stretch. Or when I want to do something _fun._" They both caught the husky, black velvet in my voice. The devil's temptation.

I saw how Zuko fidgeted nervously at my words and how Rick fell still, taking in the information into his head. Zuko became so nervous he ran out of my room and to his room where his uncle was resting.

I stared confused at his strange behavior and quick escape. "What got into him?" _Obviously not me, kidding…but this might be the opportunity I'm looking for, with some alone time with my true favorite. _Zuko was third place on my list, but Rick and another guy. Well let's just say I haven't chosen my true love out of the two yet. Silently closing the door and turning to face Rick.

I waited for him to say some excuse and leave, but he didn't. His appreciative gaze slowly crossed over my body, which was exposed by my barely covering clothes. A short red tank top that stopped three inches above my navel, and my black pants, that were extremely low. Showing the small dip that would taunt my boys to where they finally had to leave and slap themselves thinking about trying to do it with me. Yet Rick's gaze didn't linger too long at my hips, finally stopping to look into my emerald eyes.

Giving me a smile that sent shivers down my spine, and fire low in my belly. Somehow, Rick knew what I wanted and came to me. Looking down upon me, Rick's hands settled around my narrow waist.

Pulling me against him, "Lilly…" He said softly, catching my attention.

I looked up into his sunglasses, "Ri-" I didn't get a chance to say anything as he caught my lips in an electrifying kiss. His were soft and hot against mine, but the way he kissed wasn't the same. It was hungry and wild; a primitive call. I answered that call with my own wild, heart-stopping one.

He groaned in pleasure as my hands traveled to his pants then letting them slide to his back and up to his shoulders. His hands were gentle.

I felt as if I had been struck by lightning and caught fire. Rick pulled me closer until I could feel his hardness through his jeans, against my bare stomach. He pulled away leaving me dazed and wanting more, leading me over to the bed.

I understood what was going to happen; yet, I couldn't comprehend how fast it was going. I knew I cared for Rick more deeply than anyone else, and it wasn't because he was hurt or that he was hotter than most of my favorite guys. But because he treated me right, treated me not like any another girl like the guys did sometimes, but his girl. And that's what I loved the most.

Within that time of what I was thinking, he had us both already stripped down to nothing and under the covers. Rick had me lying beneath his large muscular frame that few could rival, vulnerable to him and his wants and needs. A hand trailed down my body to the edge of my core, I could feel the fire inside me explode into a bonfire just from that single touch.

"Lilly, I always wished this would happen…" He nipped at my shoulders and the softness of my throat. "Now nobody else can take you away from me, once this is over," he whispered to himself, trying hard not to scare me.

I was on fire; I wanted him to put it out fast. I couldn't take anymore waiting. "Hurry," I purred low, urging him with invisible white-hot spurs.

"I know baby, I'm hurrying. Just be patient for me, okay?" He fitted himself to enter…

And that's when the door flew open wide; Greed and Jet were standing in the doorway. Jet was shocked seeing what was about to happen and quickly turned away. Jet's face was beginning to turn red, but not from his rage. Greed began to change into the Ultimate Shield.

Rick at last noticed the other two. He had a choice, try and take her now, and get pummeled. Or try and take her later when he had a better chance. He took the second choice. He was smart to have left his pants and other clothes underneath the covers. Rick dashed towards the bathroom, his pants already on. Leaving me to fend for myself against the other's questions and retaliations.

Jet kept his eyes closed, offering me my robe that hung behind the bedroom door. I was in such a state of shock that I didn't realize what was happening but took the offered garment quietly. Greed stomped towards the bathroom door and banged on it with an armored claw.

"Come out here and face me like a man, if you know how!" Greed roared through the door.

Rick's reply was muffled, but whatever he said angered Greed to no ends, making him tear the heavy door off its hinges and toss Rick into the bedroom. Following close behind. I watched blindly as the fight unfolded, Jet made sure that they didn't get too close to me. I finally snapped out of my trance as I mechanically pulled my clothes on underneath the robe.

"Stop!" Grabbing the two warring men by their arms. Each struggled to get out of my strong grip. The robe slipped off, anger radiating off my body in waves.

Greed reverted to his normal self and spat, "You son of a bitch! What did you think you were going to do to Lilly!?"

"What did it look like to you, asshole," he retorted from his hunkered position, as I twisted both of their arms. Hard.

Jet stayed silent, this wasn't his fight and he knew it was best to keep quiet until Lilly spoke up, or until those two were calm enough and out of the room. He watched as Greed slipped out of Lilly's grip and punched Rick in the shoulder.

"You bastards!" I grabbed Greed again; I finally became tired of their insults, threats, and attacks at one another. Giving into natural instinct to shut them up and make them behave. I released both of them, quickly kicking each of them in the jewels hard enough for them to fall to the ground, groaning and hissing in pain. Greed wasn't fast enough to protect himself with his armor, and was slow to recover even with his homunculus powers. Rick was smart enough to wear a cup, but somehow I managed to break it in two and still make the poor guy fall to the ground.

"You two are such-ugh, I can't even think of what to say about you!" I snapped, watching as they struggled to stand and regain their breath that I had knocked out of them.

Greed saw that I had it with him, _and_ Rick and stumbled past Jet out of the room. Rick straightened slowly, acting as if it didn't hurt, stared at me then left. Jet stood gaping at me in shock.

"**What are you waiting for, spill it!"** I snapped at Jet, I didn't mean to. But I was so angry with Rick taking advantage of me; I took my anger out on him.

He gulped; "I heard a noise come from your room, and thought you were in-" he stopped abruptly as he noticed my head hanging low. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, he didn't." I replied, looking at his eyes that were full of worry and hidden kindness. "I think I'm going to make all of the guys take a vacation back to their realms. So that they can all cool down a bit, and for me to get my head on straight."

"Okay…does that mean me too?" Chewing on his piece of grass slowly.

"Yes, you too Jet. I don't want any more fights; I'm getting tired of everyone fighting over me like some prized jewel or some toy. I have feelings, and I don't like them screwed with…"

Ending the conversation for the rest of the day and the rest of the week for my family and my guys as well. I decided to take a vacation to the South Pole. Hoping that the cold would clear my mind, before returning back to my mansion and to my family, friends and hopefully back to the guys. Hopeful that they too, had the chance to have their minds cleared and their thoughts cleaned as well.


	3. Chapter 2

I watched as the group settled back into my mansion, back into their rooms and rejoining old friends and enemies.

I continued to watch until a small quarrel between Jet and the Blue Spirit arose. I stared as Jet's attacks were countered with Zuko's quick blocks and dodges. Jet became even angrier when Zuko took refuge behind me.

"Fight me like a man, thief!" Jet called, Zuko stayed behind me until Jet gave up and went to his room.

Zuko noticed the glare I was giving him and ran straight back to his uncle's room. Greed and Rick seemed to have a truce since they stayed away from each other, and me. Yet, I could sense the pure hatred against both of them.

Eva and the Earth Team tried to help Rick cope with being sent back to their reality, but I heard through the grape vine that he disappeared until they were called back. The same went for Greed and the Full Metal Alchemist group.

I growled low, _Rick. Why did you have to pull such a stupid stunt? Knowing there were three others who cared for me just as deeply as you do? _I shook my head, "Idiot…"

"What did you say," Red X (Teen Titans) said. (I'll just call him X from now on).

I turned to face the skull mask, "Nothing, talking to myself. Is that a crime?"

X shrugged and walked away to go bug Robin about how he stole Slade's mask. I was finally alone in the foyer, everyone finally settled. Knowing that I still didn't want to be talked to, even after I came back from my vacation to the South Pole.

Looking to the left, then looking to my right before heading to my room and locking the door. I was glad my room was mostly soundproof, and yelled loudly. Screaming my frustration into the silence that drove me nuts at times. My pupils shrank to pinpricks, striking out at my bed, walls…at anything…my rage finally reaching its peak. I felt so angry, yet, I didn't know why. I just felt like destroying stuff, and destroying stuff was what I was going to do.

Something flickered in the corner of my peripheral vision, I didn't know who or what was in my room. But it pissed me off all the more. I lashed out in that direction, catching only the faintest feel of fabric against my knuckles. I attacked once more, catching the stranger in my firm grip.

Whoever it was gave a grunt of surprise before struggling to get loose. I growled louder until it sounded like a roar, it stilled. The stranger was taller than I, just as strong from the way they struggled.

"Silva! Let me go! Its me, Kakashi!" turning just enough to reveal a silver eye.

Gasping in recognition, I released him and stared as he turned to face me. He rubbed his arms where I gripped him tightly, giving a sigh upon finding that I didn't break any of his bones.

"Why were you destroying your room?"

I was silent, "Don't know…" Giving an indifferent shrug.

"You don't know, or you don't want to tell me?" Pulling down his mask.

"I just don't know why I felt angry. And felt that I had to smash something." Glancing the cluttered debris. "Just angry…"

"Hmm, is it about Rick?" Freezing me to the spot with one silver eye and one red eye. Forcing me to answer with his sharingan.

I glared; he wasn't going to force me into saying something I wasn't sure about. I grinded my teeth, "Not entirely sure. Could be anything, including you." I flipped a strand of hair out of my face hotly, stalked over to my door and opened it. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Before leaving him to contemplate my answer.

"Such a strange girl…" Before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

--OXO--

"Damn ninja," heading to my weight training room to blow off some more steam, only to be interrupted by the sound of something crashing in Rick's room. "If I go in, I'm surely going to get my ass chewed…" I shrugged, "I don't freaking care…" Yanking the door open. "Rick?"

Rick was leaning against the wall, his forehead resting on the cool steel. He didn't even respond, body shuddering uncontrollably. Rick mumbled something incoherently as I stepped forward. It must have been his injury bothering him, recognizing the signs immediately.

I walked slowly up to him, placing a comforting hand on his back. He froze, turning his head slightly to see me out of the corner of his sunglasses.

"What do _you_ want, Lilly…" Fighting to catch his breath and composure. He hated anyone seeing him this way, especially me. "I thought you hated me, since you called me a bastard…

I stepped closer and leaned my body against him, resting my head against his shoulder. "I'm not angry with you and I don't hate you, I don't know why I'm angry. I just am." I attempted to comfort him, "I know you don't like me seeing you this way, but when you do, it at least shows me that you're human…"

He stiffened, and shuddered even harder. Banging a fist against the wall and bloodying his knuckles. "Stop shaking!" His muscles convulsed under me, I wished I could have heal him. But my reality hadn't even built the technology for his kind of injury. "Lilly," he groaned.

"I'm here," letting him lean back into me, as we both kneeled on the floor. My body was covering his like a small blanket. "Relax," cooing into his ear as his body finally stopped. The attack finally over.

I knew the others would be angry if they saw me, but I didn't care. I loved them all, but Rick…he was someone I cared for, deeper than most. His pain was my pain, his tears were my tears…his smile was mine…

"Thanks," shifting to where he could sit, I moved as well. Rick grunted in pain when he went to move his left leg from underneath him. "Damn…"

"The other accident?" Helping him move, and letting him lean back between my legs.

He rested his head on my chest; black hair cascaded over his shoulders and onto my torso. "Could say that…" Letting his arms settle onto my knees like armrests.

"You're going to get me killed, you know that?"

"How would I get you killed, Lilly? Did someone order a hit man?" Arching an eyebrow. Trying to make a joke and miserably failing. Taking his sunglasses off, studying them for a moment.

"No, but the others might just do it themselves. After your little stunt…" Tucking his head under mine. "Idiot," I growled. "Did you even know what would happen if we did-"

"No, do you?" My reflection stared back at me in his sunglasses.

"No, but I can make several good guesses, and none of them… are pretty."


	4. Chapter 3

Greed's point of view

"When I get a hold of Rick, I'm going to rip his intestines out and feed them to him," Greed clenched and unclenched his hands, as he lay on his back on his bed. "Trying to get _my_ girl, trying to have _sex_ with her. Trying to force her to love him." He spat. "Bastard!"

He sat up suddenly, nose twitching and skin crawling with an unknown sixth sense. Only time that it ever happened was when Lilly was getting too close with any of the other guys, but the only time it happened this badly was when she was with that ex-pilot Rick. He growled, _not this time!_ Running out of his room and storming down the halls to Rick's room. _You're not taking my girl!_

I heard the pounding footsteps coming towards us, "Greed!" Rick flinched; he wasn't about to get into another fight. He already went through my punishment once; he wasn't about to do it again. He attempted to get up, "No, stay where you are. I'll handle Greed…" I stood brushing myself off. "I can handle him, you can't. Not in your condition…"

He gave up with a groan, "I don't like this. Your human! He's a homunculus! You won't last a minute!" Quickly replacing his shades.

I glared, "I am not at all ordinary. I have my powers, and my strengths. I gain them from my family, you, the guys, and my friends. Everyone!" I clenched my fist, my body slowly becoming like Ultimate Shield.

Rick yelped, "How in the hell!"

"I'm a shapeshifter," flexing muscles. "I was born to fight, and bred for war. Nobody hurts me… I hurt them."

Greed finally arrived, "Lilly! Is that you?"

I turned, my electric blue eyes settling on his. "Yeah, you got a problem?"

He gulped, "What the hell-what happened? What did he do to you!?"

"He did nothing, if you had studied my background you would have learned I was a shapeshifter!" Pointing at the homunculus who stumbled over his words.

"I-I I can't believe it! You're a shapeshifter! You didn't look like one!"

"Well, looks can be deceiving." Shifting into Greed, "Since you have a second form as well." I clenched my/his fists. "And if you are intending to hurt Rick, you're in for a nasty surprise!"

Greed backpedaled a little, "I-I!"

"You what?" Shifting back into myself. Emerald eyes blazed in anger. "I knew how you would feel when I got close to Rick or the other guys. I know how you hate anyone getting close to me, I know how you would love to take me away from here and to your reality…but that's not going to happen." Walking over to Greed, placing a cool hand on his cheek and leaned close, lips to his ear. "Not in this lifetime…"

Greed gasped, then growled. "What do you mean in this lifetime?"

"I live forever, as for you. Your body will deteriorate over time. I know Rick will not live forever, but I can make him live forever at his choice." And then adding quietly, "Or mine…"

Greed's eyes opened wide, "Immortality?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing; she had the key to immortality all along! And now he couldn't live forever!

"_Yesss_," I hissed. "Eternity spent with my one and only…" I watched as Greed pulled away, stepping out into the hallway and giving a sigh.

"I can't change your mind?" His purple eyes became slightly glazed as he saw my glare, "I guess not." Leaving us alone to go back to his room and think it over.

I shook my head then went and sat next to Rick on the carpet. "Damn!" Falling onto my back. Closing my eyes.

Rick stared wiping his face of the cold sweat; "I thought he was about to rip us to shreds…"

"He doesn't have the guts to go up against me, even before he didn't know I was a shapeshifter." Rubbing my temples with a hand.

"Lilly?" Rick lay on his side, wrapping an arm over my waist.

"Hmm?" Cracking an eye open as I curled against him.

"What do you mean, by eternity?" Pulling me against him, ducking his head into the hollow of my throat. "You don't mean, immortality?" His tongue darted out to taste my skin.

"What if I said yes?" Shivering as my nerves were sent into overload. Relishing his embrace.

"I wouldn't disagree, and I would let you change me. But that's what I'm confused about, changing into what?"

"Another shapeshifter, second of my kind. You'll be the only male in existence of the world and more. But… mostly shapeshifter." No more than a purr rumbled out of me, gently taking the hand that he cut on the wall. My tongue bathed the cuts with healing saliva.

Rick shuddered involuntarily, his body catching fire with that single act. "God…" His grip on me loosened as I wriggled free, straddling him gently. Showing my dominance, even if I was a girl. He looked up at me, "Lilly?"

I bent forward, my lips brushing his as I spoke. "Don't say anything…" Finally bridging the small gap between us, drawing molten lava low in his body… and in mine.

I felt him pull away, resting his head against the floor. "Damn…where did you learn to kiss like that?" letting his hands tangle in my hair.

I twisted a lock of his black hair between my fingers, "You, of course. Like it?" Enjoying the way his body felt beneath mine, loving the control. I could sense he was struggling to take things slow…

"I don't just like it, I love it. And I want more of it…" He quickly switched our positions, being careful not to pin too much weight on me. "But, I'll take my time."

And he did, for the next twelve hours…


	5. Chapter 4

**--**OXO--

"Lilly," someone's large hand shook my shoulder; I tried to get the sleep out of my eyes. "Come on. Wake up!" The voice became more urgent as I ignored them and turned over into something really warm, hard, and muscled. I gave a short growl as my blanket was yanked away from me.

_Muscled? _My eyes snapped open as I realized who it was, "I'm up!" Bumping my head into Rick's chin, causing him to groan in pain. "Sorry, so sorry!" Giving Rick a quick kiss, "You startled me."

He arched an eyebrow, "Startled you?" Giving me a skeptical look.

"Uh-never mind. What time is it?" Searching for my cell phone, only to have it vibrate against his foot.

He snagged it, "Its 12 in the afternoon." Then placing it on the bedside table caught me up in his grip. I didn't argue, it just felt so good to be with him, even if I was going to get myself late to my pilot training in the desert.

I slipped a hand in between us, feeling the muscled planes of his chest and stomach. He groaned into the hollow of my shoulder, his body falling into sensation overload.

I chuckled, "Come on, I have to hurry or I'll be late for pilot training." Slipping out of his grasp, quickly picking up my scattered bits of clothing. Or what was left of it, after my little…_ahem_ animal outburst. Leaving a small bite mark on Rick's shoulder as the only telltale reminder.

"Can't you just, you know, shapeshift an-" Then he shut up, realizing what he was about to say. "Sorry, I know you don't like to cheat at things," getting out of the bed and quickly slipping on his pants. I caught a glimpse of the tattoos on his back.

"If it were that easy," Rick's head snapped around.

"What?"

"Hm, oh! I just wish I didn't have to deal with these stupid pilot classes! I have my own pair of wings, I don't need nobody or a damn document to tell me I can't fly." I snarled, yanking on my flight suit. When I went to zip it up, the zipper on my back broke in my small outburst. "Dammit!"

"Calm down, let me see if I can fix it." He managed to fix the zipper, finishing it for me. "Lilly, you wouldn't mind if I tagged along, would you?" He asked a little sheepishly.

"Why not, I need all the help I can get." Dropping the conversation like a sack of cement. Rick and I silently padded through the halls, not meeting a single soul in the mansion. "Wonder where everyone went?"

He just shrugged, "Little mouse said they were having a party last night. Maybe everyone is still asleep." Bumping into me as I stopped abruptly. "What's the matter?" he followed my gaze to the only other person in the foyer. Kakashi Hatake.

"He must be wondering why I'm not up." Watching the ninja scan the room and shrug, I backpedaled as Kakashi started towards us. "Go," I hissed. "He can't see us!" I shoved Rick down another hall trying to get us away from the damn ninja. "Hurry!" Seeing that Kakashi glimpsed us.

"Where!" Rick looked back and forth between several doors that lined the hallway. Possibilities for an escape or for getting caught by someone else. "Here!" He yanked one door marked with the earth team symbol open, pulling me in.

The room was pitch black, until I shifted my eyes to see in the dark. "This is Eva's room," I hissed. "Now what!" Rick backed me up against the wall away from where Eva slept.

"Shh," I could see him staring at the bottom of the door; light flickered as a pair of feet passed by. He sighed in relief.

"Hello?" Eva's muzzy (groggy) voice broke the silence. "Who's there?" Eva blinked, trying to clear her eyes and see us.

Rick looked at me then back at Eva, about to speak. I silently slipped a hand over his mouth and shook my head. Rick wouldn't know what to say. I changed my voice. "Sorry I woke you little mouse. I thought I saw someone come in here, and I didn't want them to wake you."

"Oh, thanks Rick." She yawned, her eyes still drooping.

"Welcome, now go back to sleep." Hoping the lie would keep her from inquiring any further. It didn't…

"Um, Rick. Do you think you know who came in here?"

_SHIT!_ I struggled for an answer, "…It looked liked that little full metal alchemist kid. What's his name, Ed?"

"Him!" Eva sat up straight in anger. "That little twerp has been trying to see me ever since Aikka and Jordan left!"

My eyes widened in fear, _Oh God! Please don't switch the light on!_ She flipped her bedside light on anyways.

"Silva? Rick?" she slipped out of her bed. "What are you two…?" Looking at us strangely at how I was covering Rick's mouth, and how Rick had me pressed against the wall.

I ran up to her and clapped a hand over her mouth, waiting for the padding of feet to come. "Look Eva, both of us are trying to avoid Kakashi and for a good reason that we can't tell you. It's not a good time at the moment with what's been going on for the past few months. Now, when I take my hand off your not going to yell, or tell anyone else what happened. Kay?" Eva shook her head in agreement.

I relaxed and dropped it to my side. "You two did it, didn't you?" Eva said with a straight face.

Rick coughed, while my face began to turn so red that I turned away. I looked at Rick for an answer but he only shrugged.

"You did!" Only making me feel worse.

I slapped my forehead, "Looks like the shapeshifters out of the bag, mate."

"Appears so. Eva how could you tell?" Rick stood beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Pilot's intuition, and a little help from an old friend." She winked, pointing at a strange blue stone that gave off an ethereal glow.

"Jordan, I should have known the little gunner would somehow find out with his new powers…" I growled, "If you can hear me Jordan. You are a complete asshole!" Getting a low chuckle from Rick.

"That wasn't the only help I got," Eva continued as her bedroom door opened. Greed entered and pushed past us to stand beside her. "Hey Greed!"

Rick fought to say something. "You?"

"Well, the girl wouldn't stop asking about you two. So I told her."

"You're so dead, once I get my hands around that little neck of yours, Greed!" I was bout ready to lunge at Greed as he smirked.

"Chill, be happy I didn't tell that gossiping ninja Kakashi." He held his hands up in defense. "And be happy that I didn't try to kill him in his sleep…"

I deflated like a punctured tire, mumbling to myself about how I should pummel him and Kakashi. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, grinding my teeth trying to figure what to say next. "Rick, let's just get out of here. Before we meet up with anyone else."

He nodded.

"Where are you going," Eva asked.

"I'm going to my pilot training, and Rick's tagging along."

"Can we come?" Eva said.

Greed sputtered, "_We?_ What do you mean by we?"

I stood at the doorway, the handle began to deform from me trying to keep my cool. "Sorry Eva, but its not that kind of pilot training."

"What do you mean?" She took a step forward.

I turned halfway, "This training is going to teach me aerial assault, Eva. To kill…not to race." Then I took my leave, Rick fell silent and stuck close to my side.

Eva choked, "Kill?"

"She's not a goody two shoes, kid. She kills, if she's told to. Or if someone threatens her." Greed waved a careless hand. Giving Eva a toothy smile, "She's has the body of an hot girl with the cruel mind of the devil…" shaking his head. "Now I'm going to go back to sleep, now don't come to me for a while. Kay?"


	6. Chapter 5

**--**OXO--

"Lilly, you're five minutes late!" The deep voice rumbled.

I just stared at my teacher, an aging pilot from the past; his name was of no importance to me. Rick watched from a safe distance, as I stood stock-still, expressionless as I was drilled. First up one hundred pushups with my teacher sitting on my back, _and_ doing it one handed.

I grunted as I finished the simple task, "Anything else, sir?"

"No," he stalked over to an old warplane.

Well, it was more than an ordinary plane. It was _thy_ plane. Modeled after a giant Boeing B-52 Stratofortress. The first and last of its kind, it was developed to drop out of the sky like a meteor. Creating a shockwave, which helped with its munitions, fifty-pound slugs filled with. Dare I say it? They were pieces of magical scales. More to the point they were _my_ scales that I disposed of every few months when I turned into a dragon.

Able to shoot twenty thousand rounds every ten seconds, armor that couldn't be penetrated by even the strongest weapons. This monster was my baby. No one else but my teacher and I knew how to fly it, that's what made us special. We we're the best at using this monster in a lot of ways not thought possible.

It was a weapon of mass destruction, but I was taught that it could be used to help people too. I had carried supplies off to small islands, crumbling cities, ancient towns and even enemy countries. Yeah, I was performing an important duty for my country. But I got tired of having to listen to this a-hole.

"Today, you'll be flying to Nevada over DreamLand, a super secret sector. You will be flying without electronics or any form of navigational guide." He then held a single finger up, "Only technology you will have is the automated weapons system and communication system."

"Sir, what is so important that I fly over DreamLand? Sir." DreamLand was rarely even mentioned; even the president didn't know about it, it was that secret.

"To see how long you can survive their missiles, anti-aircraft fire, jets, lasers. You name it." He turned to face the plane. "I know Old Dog can handle it…" Turning back to me. "But can you?" He saw Rick leaning against the wall, rapt in our exchange. "You!"

Rick snapped out of it, "Wha-Me?"

"Yes, you moron! Get over here!" Snapping at poor Rick

I could see a muscle jump in his jaw as he walked stiffly over to us. "What is it sir?"

"You'll be accompanying Lilly on this flight."

"What! But Sir! No civilian has ever been on Old Dog and lived to tell the tale!" I watched amusement swirl in my teacher's eyes.

"True, my student. But, with you being the pilot I know he'll live," placing a thick hand on my shoulder. "Cause if you don't, I won't pass you…" Walking out of the humungous hanger.

"Damn," I hung my head. "Just when things were going great…"

"Well, are you going to stand there and mope? Or are you going to gear up and get this mission over with?" Rick headed over to the back of the plane. "He called this Old Dog, right?"

"Yeah? Why, you don't like it?" Following him, slamming the side of the tail to open up the back hatch.

"Why call it that?" He headed up the ramp, glancing at different things. Spotting the heavy guns situated to the right and left. "Whoa…"

"The name was already on it, I mean. Never mind I'll show you." Pushing past him and heading to the cockpit I pointed above the doorway. "See?"

A sign about five-inches tall and twenty inches long sat just above the trim. Scribbled on the old metal: Colonel 'Old Dog' A pilot of true valor… The rest had faded away with time.

"Hey, what do you plan on doing when your training is over?" Quickly changing the subject.

"I plan to take a very long nap, after enjoying a nice cup of warm tea." Taking the pilot's seat placed the headset over me. "Now come on, let's just get this damn thing over with." Flicking a switch closed the back hatch.

Rick took the co-pilot's seat and headset. "How long-"

"I'm guessing at a good eight hours, if I don't get sidetracked."

"You get sidetracked," Rick scoffed at the idea.

I took the controls, "All right boys, open the hanger doors! Its time for Old Dog to take flight yet again!"

"Yes ma'am, opening hanger doors," the voice on the other end replied. "Runway is clear, no signs of storms or bad winds." I could hear the tapping of keys, "Run through the checks…"

"Fuel signs, check." Looking at the gauges, I tested the wings, tail rudders, and airbrakes. "Wings check. Engines running smooth," Taxiing out onto the tarmac. "Mission, accepted." _Not like I have a choice._ "Weapons systems check. Look's like everything is A-ok."

"All right, you are clear for take off-now." Breaking communication.

"Sir, yes, sir!" The plane jumped forward as I opened the engines wide. Rick quickly buckled himself in after I did.

His knuckles went white as I pulled us up into the air, heading east.

Radio chatter was infrequent as we flew over towns and roads. I looked at him, "You okay?"

He grit his teeth, "Just fine. Don't worry 'bout me."

I covered my microphone, "Don't be a hero, I can see something's wrong." Keeping tabs on the horizon and the fuel gauge.

"It's been a while since I've been in anything with wings…" Sunlight glinted off his sunglasses. "I just forgot how it felt to take off."

"How about I help you remember?" Tilting the large fortress into a ninety-degree angle, we started to lose airspeed and altitude.

"Lilly!" He attempted to take control.

"Check this out," flipping the plane onto its back. Gear, paper, and some food wrappers dropped onto the ceiling.

"Geezus!" Rick gripped the arms of his seat.

"Lilly! What do you think your doing?" I heard communications bark. "Turn that plane right round! Now!"

"Awwwe, I never get to have a any fun…" Setting Old Dog back. Covering my mike again, "Damn safety issues…"

We were about two miles away from our destination, and four hours had already gone by. When I decided to stop goofing around I let Rick take a chance at the controls.

"How can you steer this thing? It's like trying to carry a thousand tons!" Rick struggled to keep the plane from banking to steep.

"By using these," showing my wrists. A pair of silver bracelets glowed faintly, "These are strength bracelets. My dad handed these down to me a while back." I continued to watch him, "I'm taking over." Flipping the co-pilot controls off and turning mine back on.

Rick wiped his forehead and sighed in relief.

"DreamLand, this is Old Dog. Do you copy?"

"Old Dog we hear you loud and clear, DreamLand over." The radiomen replied gruffly.

Covering my mike, "Oh, the enthusiasm. Well, time to go to work." Tilting the large plane onto its right side. Presenting a larger target.

"Hey raptors! I heard you guys are a bunch of dumb shits when it comes to flying!" Switching the signal to the pilots. "Look at 'em go!" Pointing at the landing strip, twenty f-17s launched.

The f-17s or Raptors as they called themselves surrounded the plane in a tight formation. Looking to my left I spotted the leader trying to direct me to land.

"Pilot of Old Dog land immediately or be shot down," the leader pointed down at the airstrip.

I shook my head, pulling up and out of the horde of buzzing bees. "You're going to have to shoot me down! Cause I have orders and I'm going to follow them!" Banking sharply to the left and forcing some of the raptors to dodge out of the way. "I'd love to see you try and shoot me down!" I pulled a lever down in front of me, "Weapons systems on, cannon 1 and 2. Prepare for my signal to fire."

Target systems activated. Voice command recognized. Now targeting enemies and enemy base.

"Ignore the base, target those raptors." Looking at the base below.

Targets reselected. Raptors now being targeted for cannons.

"You ready for this," keeping my gaze on the base.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Rear cannons 5 and 6 disable any missiles that come within a mile. Cannons 1 and 2 use the dummy ammunition, as for guns 3 and 4… use live ammunition. But keep it in short bursts." Starting a diving run towards the base." Switching off all communications except for the ones inside old dog.

Rear cannons now selecting new targets. Live ammunition has been removed from main cannons. Guns 3 and 4 are now selecting choices to create a distraction.

"Good," I smirked. Dreamland would never know what hit them until it was too late. "Fire!"

The door behind us protected us from most of the loud sounds created by the weaponry. But it didn't prevent us from feeling the shockwave produced by the cannons. It took a little finesse to keep the plane on course.

Warning, two inbound missiles of unknown origin. Faint traces of radiation are pouring off them. What do you wish to do?

"Don't kill them yet, let them get within a few thousand feet then take them out." Keeping an eye on my fuel gauge and airspeed.

Warning missile E.T.A now thirty-two seconds and counting…

Rick watched as fifteen raptors were shot down. The remaining five including the leader were now in loose formation attempting to stay on the planes topside. But my artillery could swivel in any direction due to the large ports. All I had to do was barely adjust the angle and they had a clear shot.

"Bada-bing." Watching two more planes get shot down. "Bada-boom." The leader and the last two fell out of sight. The rear guns detonated the missiles that I had been warned about earlier. Incidentally taking out the jets with the sheer force of the explosions and debris.

"You're suicidal, you know that?" Rick looked nervously at the gauges.

We were really low on fuel, and somehow one of the missiles managed to damage one of the guns.

Rear cannon #four damaged, taking cannon back inside.

I felt the jar as the cannon was slid back into the fuselage to wait out the rest of the mission. "Looks like the mission is almost over."

"How can you tell," Rick watched my face carefully.

"Look at the fuel gauge," Rick leaned to look. "It's been already eight hours…" Reactivating communications.

"Hey kid, I heard that you managed to survive," my teacher called out on our signal. "DreamLand says you damaged their new plane prototypes."

"New prototypes? They looked like ordinary F-17s to me." Engine one sputtered. "Teach we need fuel and we need it now!"

"Hold on, DreamLand is sending a fueler up." I heard my teacher talk to someone in the background. "How long do you think you can last?"

"Not long," engine three started to stall and engine one had shut down. I was flying on four good engines. "I'd say about twenty minutes before the rest of my engines begin to stall." I saw something shimmer off in the distance, "Hold on I think I see the fueler right now."

"Old Dog, this is the Bull. We hear your low on fuel. Over." I saw the heavy flying tank of a plane. It carried over thousands of gallons and it could stay aloft for very long periods of time. It was a remake of the fuel plane KC-135.

"Bull, this is Old Dog. You got that right, hurry you butt over here. I'm already starting to lose engines. Old Dog out." Struggling to keep us aloft. "They better hurry, because I don't plan to land this thing out in the desert where it can get ruined."

"Sit tight," the Bull was already slowing down to turn and represent its tail. "Releasing fuel hose."

I quickly hooked Old Dog up, keeping up with the slow moving Bull. It took about a whole other hour to fill the large tanks. "Time for us to pull out and head back. Thanks Bull!" Unhooking the hose from the nozzle as I let the plane slow even farther.

"Rick, you want to try and fly again?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass." That was the most conversation we had as we returned to home base, landing and exiting the plane.

"Well done kid!" my teacher walked up to us a smile stretching his wrinkled face. "Didn't I tell you he would survive?"


	7. Chapter 6

I rolled my eyes as I sat down on a workbench, Rick following suit.

"Can we go now," I whined, out of character.

Teacher stared at me long and hard as if seeing me for the first time. "Yes, I think you should. It's been a long day…"

My head whipped up, "You really mean it?"

"Have I ever joked?" He glared.

"No, sir!" I quickly stood up. "Thank you so much! Rick, come on!" Tugging him along as I ran to my truck.

Teacher shook his head before scratching it, "He's gonna have handful with her…"


	8. Chapter 7

Night had already come.

I thumped a fast staccato on the steering wheel; Rick kept his attention on the rhythm. He didn't realize that my happiness was really me trying to keep from breaking down in tears.

Then he noticed the tears fighting to be dropped. "You okay," he spoke softly.

I continued to drive, trying to keep the tears back. If I talked I knew my voice would break and I knew that when it did, I would breakdown.

"Fine," I ground out low. Throat burning and my lungs started to seize up.

"Pull over," keeping his tone soft. Placing a gentle hand on my leg in comfort.

I pulled off onto the dirt shoulder, the steering wheel clenched tightly. Letting my forehead rest on the wheel, it just wouldn't stop! I wanted to rip my lungs out it was so bad!

"What's wrong?" Feeling him remove his hand to put it onto my back. Rubbing soothing circles, it was kind of hypnotic if I paid attention to it.

My voice was small at first not being able to speak with the tumult of emotions inside me. I shook his hand off and pulled off my seatbelt before yanking the door open and jumping out.

I looked around to make sure no one besides Rick would see me shift. I let the pain, fear, and sadness catch me up in their claws. My body glowed, and the light disappeared. My human self replaced with a gigantic silver werewolf.

I could smell Rick's worry and fear for me. I didn't want to leave him alone, but my emotions were riding me hard. Letting loose a roar I barreled at the closest thing I could destroy.

A boulder.

My claws created sparks, blood flew as I tried to smash it with my furry fists. I roared and howled and snarled my frustration to the skies as I continued my tirade.

When I dropped to my knees, Rick walked up to me. I hadn't even realized he had gotten out of the truck until now. He watched me as I changed back, knuckles bloodied and bruise. My mouth filled with blood from trying to bite the stone.

He sighed and kneeled beside me. Taking his trench coat off and covered me with it. "Poor little bitch," he murmured.

"Yeah, that's me." I mumbled back, swallowing the ichor of blood down. Avoiding his gaze as he used the corner of his trench coat to clean the blood off my hands. "I'm pathetic…"

"No, _we're both_ pathetic." Attempting to make me feel better. His hands covered mine, the heat from them felt good on my sore ones. Leaning into him to keep warm, he could feel my body shaking with uncontrollable sobs. "Tell me…"

"Afraid…" Burying my head into his chest.

"Afraid of what?"

"Not what, not for me…for you." Taking in his scent, trying to drown myself in him. To get rid of the fear that controlled me. I spoke up again, "If we were flying in some other plane, you wouldn't have survived the strafing and missiles. Let alone the lasers they shot at us…"

"Yes I would have…you're an amazing pilot Lilly. You could have saved me even if we had ran out of fuel or if we had gotten shot down." His breath sent shivers down my spine. "You shouldn't be afraid…"

I sniffed, "I guess you're right."

"Come on, go get in the truck." We stood, and I started towards the driver's side. "I'm driving." He guided me to the passenger's seat.

"I'm good enough to-" I began to argue.

"No, you're not." He said firmly and rudely.

I glared at him. No one, I mean no one! Ever told me I couldn't drive." A growl burbled up out of my throat. Rick stiffened and turned to me.

"Did you growl at me?" His hand hovering above the shifter, baffled by my sudden temper.

I was taken back, turning away out of embarrassment. "I didn't mean too, it's just a bad habit I have."

He shrugged before shifting the truck into gear and taking us home.


	9. Chapter 8

"I'm gonna go to sleep…" Stretching my cramped muscles, heading for my bed.

"Ok," he went to my bathroom snatching up a gray towel.

I watched him for a couple of moments as he started to strip himself of his clothes. When Rick took his shirt off I nearly purred in ecstasy, I had to keep my mouth shut or I would drool at his mouthwatering muscles. But when he started to take his boxers off I looked the other way.

I wanted to see him so badly; my conscience got the best of me though as it yelled. _YOU'RE NOT WORTHY!!_ (My innocent side).

"The hell I am," I hissed, listening to the sound of running water and Rick's moan of relief. I thought for a moment, when I went to his dimension a lot of women I met said Rick was the ultimate lover…and he was **really** endowed. "Amen to that." I glared at the ceiling in frustration.

He was in my shower…

Naked-

And I was just lying there…I mentally slapped myself, _Go get in the damn shower with him!_ My other conscience countered…(My naughty side). I almost whined in desperation, I couldn't decide. I knew I needed the sleep, but my libido was already starting to light the fuse. And the thought of touching him…

I slid out of the bed and padded quietly into the tiled master bathroom. I had a decision to make: I could get in there fully clothed and have him strip me, or get in there naked and get straight to it. The first one sounded good to me as I took off my socks. Nobody likes walking around with wet socks; I'd catch a cold with my luck.

His silhouette showed through the fogged glass, I was glad I had built the shower door myself, using noiseless hinges. Score 1 for the shapeshifter! The steam rose just above his waist. The water had already begun to soak the bottoms of my pant leggings.

Rick didn't seem to notice me until I touched him on the shoulder and proceeded to wrap my arms around his waist.

"Lilly," he asked. Turning his head to look behind him.

I was content to just holding him this way at the moment but my little devil of a conscience wanted to take it further… my hands slid lower.

"LILLY!" Jerking out of my grasp he swung around, "What are you doing?" He saw that I was still in my clothes and getting soaked by the spray from the showerhead.

I moaned inwardly, I needed new tactics…

His gray eyes bored into my silver ones. He must have saw the whirl of emotions in them because he acted as if he wanted to hold me. But he stayed where he was.

"Damn," I groaned.

He cocked his head to the side and out of the corner of my eye I followed the path of his abdomen until it disappeared into the steam. A mystery that I wanted to solve-Badly.

"So close too." I got out of the shower and strode into my room. Closing the door to the bathroom.

I could hear the slam of Rick's fists against the wall as I leaned back against the door. Shuttering I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas I received from Eva and Jordan for my birthday. It was solid black featuring blue vertical stripes along the hems of the pants and Eva's killer bunny on the front of the tank top.

I shifted into the Ghost Rider (Marvel comics and movie) burning the water off before changing back and quickly discarding my dirty clothes. Replacing them with the snug pajamas.

I looked wantonly at the door. And returned to my bed, yanking the fluffy silver covers over my head. Closing my eyes I desperately fought for sleep, but Rick's naked image kept popping up.

The bathroom door opened and I heard Rick walk over to me. His presence made me freeze up; _I am such a rank idiot! _I screamed in my head while I felt him walk away.

The mattress dipped beside me, "You're sneaky." He patted the blanket covering me. "I'm not about to let you start, when I have yet to finish."

"Like a bowl of corn flakes?" I murmured too low for him to hear.

He tugged at my blanket until I gave up and let go, so I could turn over onto my side. Rick's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him. He buried his face into the crook of my neck. I could feel him smirk into my skin.

I wasn't about to give in. Not yet anyways. I peeked at my dresser and saw that it was midnight going on to one in the morning. I groaned I was never going to get any sleep or anything else for that matter.

But I could have a little revenge for what he did in the past.

He had told Eva to change my hair dye with his, dying my silver hair black. I had gone off in a rage trying to find the pranksters, but after reading Eva's diary I stopped my rampage.

My hand traveled behind me, blindly looking for his sensitive spot. I grinned as I pressed my hand hard against him.

He hissed and threw his head back.

"Jerk," I said.

I didn't stop until he groped my breast, leading me to hissing in pain and pleasure.

"You stop-I stop." He ground out.

"I don't trust you enough for that kind of deal." A shift sounded really good at the moment. And I knew who to turn into.

Shifting yet again. Rick's hand slipped, as I became him. "Now who do you think your trying to touch here?" I grinned in victory.

"Look who's talking?"

"It doesn't apply to me, remember, I'm still a girl on the inside." Turning over to face him.

He sat up and looked away, "This looks so wrong in so many ways."

"You're the one who's making it look wrong," I leaned onto an elbow. "Closet pervert."

He twisted around so fast I thought he might have broken his back. "What did you say," his eyebrow twitched.

"You heard me, closet pervert." My grin grew even bigger.

"That's it!" He slammed me down on the mattress.

_Finally_, (naughty side). He tried to pin me underneath him. But I kneed him in the gut and yanked myself up and around him.

"I win," I kept him pinned underneath me. I could feel his muscles flex as he struggled to fight.

"Cheater," he muttered angrily.

My body changed back to my old self. Giving him a quick kiss. "Here's the deal. You be my servant for a couple of nights. And I'll let you continue what you started."

Gray eyes settled onto mine in curiosity. "You mean it?"

"Would I ever lie?"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He licked his lips, "What do you have in mind?"

I got up off him and walked over to my dresser pulling out two black scarves. Returning to the bedside. His eyes showed his curiosity.

"Hands." Pointing to the headboard.

He laughed, "This never gets old."

I became rigid and looked at him. Arching an eyebrow in query.

"…That didn't come out right." He laid his head back on the pillow and lifted his arms up.

I tied them to the headboard with one scarf. Gently picking his head up, tied the other scarf around his eyes. He tested the bindings on his wrists, and smiled.

"That's a pretty strong knot, but I bet I can break it." He frowned. "But what's with the blindfold?"

"I know you can," I purred against his chest, avoiding his other question.

"What do you plan to do now?" He lifted his head.

I pressed a kiss to his collarbone. "You tortured me…"

"And you want some form of payback?" Kissing the tip of his nose in answer.

I let my hands wander of his strong chest and waist, enjoying the feel of his hard planes against my smooth ones. Already my clothes felt like a burden, but I wasn't about to take them off just yet.

I tasted his hot flesh, outlining his thunderbolt tattoo with my tongue. He shuddered and pulled his leg up against mine. Tilting his head back he offered his throat.

"Such temptation," I murmured against him. Nipping the soft underside of his jaw, tracing it with my tongue. I placed my hands on the sides of his head and bit his earlobe.

He moaned. "If this is torture-" he didn't get to finish as I kissed him hard.

Rick writhed underneath me, tugging at the bindings. He was right. With one good tug he could free himself. But he didn't, allowing me to continue my 'torture'.

I slipped down to his sleeping pants. Now both of his legs tightened against my sides, "What's wrong?" I rubbed myself against him.

"What your doing is wrong. This is complete torture-and I can't think straight." I could see his hands starting to slip free of the knot.

He must've really wanted me to stop…but I wasn't going to.

"I don't want you to think straight …" Slipping a hand into his pants.

And covering him, "…I just want you to feel." His legs squeezed me as I stroked him.

"Your evil," he wheezed, his body bucked as I cupped him. Rick's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head.

I laughed… I was just getting started.

Bad thing was I couldn't take his pants off while he had his legs up against me. Another thing was I didn't want to shift to do so. I leaned forward and released my grip, he moaned in pleasure and frustration.

"Don't. Stop," he begged. Lifting his hips in protest.

I lifted myself up and looked down at him. His body was already flushed with excitement and I could see the fine sheen of sweat building on his torso. Leaning forward I removed the scarf from his hands.

When he went to remove the blindfold I scolded him by slapping them.

"Ow!" he recoiled.

"You'll think Ow, if you try to remove that blindfold." Taking his hands and placed them on my shoulders.

He cupped my cheek, "Your still dressed?" I could see him arch an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah Casanova." I nipped playfully at the pad of his fingers. "Your turn to torture."

He smiled, "What's the catch?" Settling over him.

"No catch, just me being stripped by you. And then I undress you." I could feel that other part of him immediately harden against my stomach at my words.

His hands slowly traveled down my body, finding the hem of my tank top, he gently slipped it off. He practically worshipped my body with his touch, tracing lazy patterns on my belly and chest. As for my pants he had to sit up.

Gathering me in his arms he switched our positions. I gasped as his hands found one of my soft spots and teased me. I almost came just from his touch.

Adding to the mix he kissed me as he pulled my underwear and pants off. Rick rumbled against my lips when he pressed his free hand against me. Arching to accommodate him while he slipped two fingers inside me.

I breathed heavily in shock. My lungs seized up as I struggled to breathe through the feeling of pleasure.

With his lips to my ear, "I didn't say anything about what catch _**I**_ had in store…" I couldn't help but let the sensation pull me. "You may be my master at the moment, but this servants got other plans." He twisted his hand and did some kind of arcane magic that made my body twitch with ecstasy.

Tears gathered at the corners of my eyes as he continued to stroke my insides. I could feel the impending climax build higher and higher. My body jumped only making the feeling stronger. He pressed his thumb against my knot of nerves.

I nearly screamed in release. My vision becoming cloudy and the only sound I could hear was the blood rushing in my ears.

Rick had taken his pants and boxers off already as I lay there stuck in the whirlpool of feeling. With a single stroke he filled me. I couldn't believe how hot, thick, and hard he felt inside me.

It felt perfect…

And it nearly sent me into another climax.

He bowed his head at the feeling of my muscles kneading him. "Damn it, don't!" His black hair tickled my blazing hot skin.

I couldn't help that my muscles clamped down on him while he lay on top of me. He trembled before he pushed himself up and pulled back. Taking my hands in his grip.

The friction burned when he thrust forward, only to repeat the process all over again. I thrashed underneath him as he brought me closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm coming," I choked. It was all too much, and it was barely our second-

This time I couldn't suppress the scream as it tore straight through me. Rick's body became taut soon he came with a roar, too.

It was a while before we both came back to our bodies. Back from oblivion.

We lay there for several moments. I couldn't move at all, I had become a pile of mush because of this one man. Both of us panting exhausted.

Rick rested his head on my shoulder, "That was-amazing…" sighing. He had removed himself without my knowledge, leaving me a little bereft. Rick blew a cool stream of air against my hot skin.

I swallowed, "Yeah, doubt we could both move after that." Then I noticed how heavy he was and also how I couldn't breathe with him on me. I searched for a way to make him switch our positions again. "Rick?"

He lay motionless, "Do you think I can be on top? I mean I do enjoy being on the bottom, but, I do need to breathe."

It was a couple of moments before he grunted and flipped us. It took me a while to finally make my body lay still and pliable against his.

"I doubt I can sit or stand straight anymore," Rick murmured into my hair.

"Same here." I could feel him rest his hands on my back. The unsteady thumping of his heart was not exactly reassuring. "Hey, didn't your doctor say to avoid stuff like this?" I could feel some of the tremors already start in his muscles.

"He said during stressful times, I don't see this as stressful," he ground out.

"Yes, it is. When we both hit, that stresses your body out when you tried to fight it. Can't you feel it already trying to start?" I pressed a hand over his stuttering, yet strong heartbeat in throat.

"It doesn't matter, it probably won't be that bad this time. Since my body is too tired to move." He countered wearily, but there was a tinge of fear in his voice.

"I might be able to get rid of your injuries…" I slowly rose above him. He still wore the blindfold. "But you have to be willing to become a shapeshifter and undergo the painful process of the change your body will go through," slipping the scarf off.

His gaze widened at the thought of being able to race again. "You could do that? I mean-right now?"

I grinned, "Yeah. But its not going to be pleasant at all." I showed him my canines that began to lengthen. "I'd have to bite you in several places for it to begin. And I would have to exchange my blood with you as well."

"Exchange blood, how?" He then frowned at me, "Are you sure your not a vampire?"

I laughed as I lifted my hands up, "No…God no! …I'll slit my wrists and then yours, matching up the cuts. Your one arm will receive my blood while my other will receive yours. Like an endless circle the blood will flow… The bites are to help draw the blood to certain spots, mainly your throat and your heart."

"Sounds- a little bloody." He grimaced.

I chuckled, "If you think that's bloody then you'll faint at what I have been doing for the past few years." But I sobered quickly, "Its your choice though, whether you want it now, or later."

He contemplated it silently, "…Now…"

"Be prepared for the pain," I slit my wrists with my long canines. Blood dripped onto the bed staining it silver.

"I thought your blood was red."

"It is. I just like making it look like silver. Its my favorite color." I brought his hands to my mouth, giving the insides of his wrists a tender kiss, before slicing them open.

His blood dripped onto the stains of mine, I stretched his arms above his head. Pressing my slit wrists against his, we both could feel the blood starting to mingle already.

The pain was unimaginable; it felt like acid was being pumped through my heart. I wanted to pass out then and there, but I had to draw the blood through his body.

I bit Rick's throat in two different spots; I had to stretch my body to bite the spot above his heart.

He flinched in pain.

Rick's body contorted under mine, the pain clawing into his head. I had to use my super strength to keep him down. He kept trying to crawl out from underneath me, but the blood binds weren't going to let him and neither was I.

He roared in agony, I forced my mouth shut. I didn't want him to know I was following him along the same road.

All of a sudden the pain was gone, replaced by a strange peace and soreness. Rick's roar ended immediately. Our harsh panting was the only sound in the bedroom besides the furious pounding of our hearts.

"Is it-over?" Rick coughed.

"I don't think so, our blood is still mixing." Then I noticed the strange, almost timid prodding in the back of my mind. "What the-" It stopped. "Rick?"

"Hm?"

"Are you doing that?" The prodding started again, but it was bolder_. I wonder_- I started to think about how hot Greed was. And all the things Greed wanted to do to me.

Rick shook his head; his face began to turn red in anger. "Why would you think about Greed? And in that way?"

I froze, "How in the hell do you know what I'm thinking? Unless that means your body is almost finished with the change." I apologized in my head hoping it to be Rick poking around, and not Raven. "…Or is finished…"

"Sorry, I didn't know I was doing it." He laughed sadly, "Its just that your-I don't know what to call it. It just draws me to you."

"Essence, chi, soul, mind…the list just keeps on going (like the energizer bunny)." I looked at our clasped hands. "Do you think the blood transfer is over?"

"Let's see," he removed his arms from mine. "Looks like it." He looked at the stains on the bed. "What a waste."

Shrugging, "Eh, I can always buy more."

"I don't really feel any different." He looked at his wrists, the cuts already healing.

I sniffed, "You definitely smell different!" Pinching my nose for emphasis.

"Hey, I don't smell that bad! Do I," he asked, trying to be offended but curiosity got the best of him.

"You smell like you…but- something's off. Like there's an underlying scent that keeps eluding me." Pressing my face against his chest. "It kind of reminds me of the garage, star-racer, mixed with the scent of everything else."

He shook his head, "I'm confused…"

"So am I…" Then I smiled, "But think about it, no one will ever be able to beat you in anything now that you're a shapeshifter…"

"Anything?" Placing his hands on my nape. "That sounds a little over exaggerated to me."

I thought for a second, "Well, I guess your right about that. Eva might be able to at least come up to your level of racing, Greed, well. You got him beat now. As for everyone else, that's your opinion against mine…"


	11. Chapter 10

--OXO--

After a couple of months teaching Rick about his powers and how to use them, he was a proper shapeshifter. Only thing was he couldn't seem to get used to, were the female forms. Maybe it was because he thought it felt weird or somethin'. * Shrug * His problem, not mine.

And I was right; Rick couldn't be beaten by anybody afterwards. Eva got close during one race, but by close she was a mile behind. Most of the time he would leave about eight miles between them.

But what became worse was our sexual appetite for one another. By the time we got to our rooms we were already stripped of our clothes and going at each other. My room didn't survive the first couple of days.

A year later; the president himself called Rick to the White House, I still don't know how the old man knew Rick was my partner. He had Rick sign a special document stating he would serve his country by my side for the rest of eternity.

"You got to be kidding me," Rick stared at me as I held that very document over the fireplace. "How did you get that?"

Right now we are living in a lodge in a secluded section of forest. I'm not going to tell you because you might go off and tell the president where were at!

"I snagged it from the special archives, in the form of a special agent." Glancing at the names of past shapeshifters, were-kin, and other magical folk. "Their security is pathetic."

"Do you plan on burning it?"

I saw my name and my family's names written at the top in silver. "No," pausing to roll the document up, "It's a piece of history, and I'm supposed to protect that history…" Tossing the parchment onto the nearby desk.

"Then, what do you plan on doing?" Rick sauntered over to the plush couch and lay across it.

"I plan on doing," stepping over to him. "You…"

End


End file.
